


here in the garden.

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: let's go to the garden, you'll find something waiting.Right where you left it.Someone tends to the garden left forgotten and waiting, and waiting for their friend to come back.Warning this may make you cry.... bring tissues. Cuz... its angst and probably not that much comfort plus panic attacks so yeah warning you now.Someone tends to the garden left forgotten and waiting, and waiting for their friend to come back.Tommy hums a tune softly as he tends to his garden. He enjoys the gentle noises of nature. The sound of the ocean waves rushing against the beach of sand. The gentle sound of bird songs.How long has he been here? Well, he doesn’t know, nor does he care.His blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail most of the time. Even though he’s already cut it a few times.All he knows is once Dream left, they left for good. He is sad at times his only friend is gone.So yeah basically Tommy gets forgotten in his exile and is abandoned by everyone he knows. Read to find out what hapens/
Relationships: nooo! - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 321





	1. he tends to the garden

Technoblade glares at the remains of L’manberg, he won, yet why? Why does he feel a hole in his chest, when there is none.

Destroying L’manberg was a little too easy in his opinion there was no big leader really.

Tubbo and the others just grabbed what they could and fled like mice.

Some went to Driedwaters

He looks to Dream “Shouldn’t have there been more of a fight?”

Dream hums “No, why you ask? You getting bored already?”

Technoblade shakes his head “No it’s not that, where is Tommy? I mean I know you told me he was last seen in exile but. I think even he would have participated in this despite what you tell him.”

Dream shrugs “Surprisingly he is still there. I visit occasionally to tell him what is happening in L’manberg but when I told him you were going to blow up L’manberg, he just stared at me for a long moment and then walked away. So yes while strange, that is the reason there wasn’t that much of a fight. There was no Tommy.”

Technoblade nods “Alright well, ill see around I guess.”

*****

Tommy hums a tune softly as he tends to his garden. He enjoys the gentle noises of nature. The sound of the ocean waves rushing against the beach of sand. The gentle sound of bird songs.

  
How long has he been here? Well, he doesn’t know, nor does he care.

  
His blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail most of the time. Even though he’s already cut it a few times.

  
All he knows is once Dream left, they left for good. He is sad at times his only friend is gone.

  
But that’s fine.

  
When his friend comes back, he will be waiting with a large garden of food.

  
He has a chicken pen, a set of five cows, some pigs, and even some sheep.

  
He has tons of unused diamonds, jewels, and other things.

  
All gathered in the hope to bring back his friend, so he doesn’t make any armor, his friend will have the honor of doing that.

He even has built a whole town worth of homes! Incase any friends are interested in coming back.

After all, he doesn't want to be a cruel host, so he always has tons of recipes ready. He's always trying new things.

So when his friend comes back there will be plenty to try.

Because after all his job is to stay here, everything good stays.

So because he is good, he will stay, right where they left him.


	2. Welcome to the garden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again a heavy dose of angst...

Ranboo pants heavily as he runs through the nether, Tubbo in his arms as he teleports to flee their pursuers. Tubbo looks around desperately, with his broken leg in a cast he isn’t much use to Ranboo right now.

When he sees it, a glimmer of hope, a lit nether portal suspended on a ledge below them.

He takes one glance back to see his, and Tubbo’s pursuers after him, bounty hunters, not that far behind.

Quickly he makes a leap for it and through the will of Notch they barely make the jump.

Once they make it through the portal, Ranboo expected another moving settlement like Drywaters, El rapids, or the Badlands. 

You see over the last year things have gone to a dog eat dog world with towns built on moving Redstone machines. Some fly, some burrow, some move on the ground, some on the water but the most powerful are able to adapt no matter where they go.

He expected more wasteland, but no what he now sees before him makes him and Tubbo gasp in awe at the majesty of a large bountiful garden built around a town.

It looks well maintained as they look at it, no wild weeds, no cobwebs, or sings of raiding.

He set’s Tubbo down and looks to the boy “What is this place?”

Tubbo shakes his head “I don’t know but clearly we reached a settlement beyond the ravaged lands.”

That’s when they hear a running set of footsteps.

It put them both on edge, quickly Ranboo takes a defensive pose in Infront of Tubbo.

When Tommy comes running down one of the paths towards them with a large basket of food.

Tommy heard it! A friend has come! This is the big day!

With a basket of food in tow, he rushes up to the two visitors.

He stops when he sees the fear in their eyes and gives a soft smile while holding out the basket “Hello! Welcome to Logtedshire! I have plenty of canned food, fresh food whatever you like!”

Tubbo and Ranboo look with wide eyes at the boy before them.

Ranboo is the first to speak “You aren’t going to kick us out?”

Tommy tilts his head “That be silly why would I do that to people who could be friends! Here you can have the whole basket! Oh, do you guys want armor or a house I have those too!”

Ranboo shares a glance with Tubbo both silently agreeing on this place clearly hasn’t been touched by the ravaged.

Ranboo gently takes an apple from the basket and smells it.

Dear notch when was the last time something smelled so fresh?

Taking a bite a savors the sweet taste while grabbing another and handing it to Tubbo “I don’t think he means us harm.”

Ranboo then looks back to Tommy “So anyone else here and just what is this place?”

Tommy’s expression shifts to a slight frown “Well I was the only one here for, uh, I….. I don’t know. But that doesn’t matter! You’re here now and we can be friends! Everything you see here is maintained and made by me! So that when one day when my best friend remembers me he will come back and I have something for him that is worth staying for.”

Tubbo raises a brow “Really now, and uh who is this friend?”

Tommy smiles brightly at this “His name is Dream or also known as Clay. Have you seen him?”

Ranboo’s eyes widened and he felt something he hasn’t felt in a while build up in his chest.

Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you... here have some tissues.


	3. you'll find something waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! this chapter contains a panic attack you have been WARNED!!!!

Ranboo swallows “Oh, Dream. Yeah, we’ve heard of him.” How could anyone on this dam server NOT know that name the only question is how in the world and why in the world or in the name of Notch, would this boy believe that man is his friend?!

A friend is far from the word anyone would use to describe that man.

Evil, monster, ruthless are the types of wards that come to mind when thinking of the man. The reason the ravaged lands even exist! The reason the world is killed or be killed.

But the more he gazes at the boy the more he has this strange feeling of familiarity creep up on his back.

Tubbo is next to speak “Yeah, Dream. So, my name is Tubbo and this is Ranboo. We were fleeing from some hunters and are you sure we can stay here?”

To this Tommy smiles and nods vigorously “Yes! Please, I mean stay if you like. If the hunters come, I can just go get the wolves. You can pick whatever house you want each has a bed and working appliances. If you need armor, I also have supplies for that.”

Ranboo nods “Oh ok, thanks. By the way, what is your name?”

Tommy stares at the hybrid for a long moment.

What was his name?

He focused so much to not forget Dream that he forgot him.

Who is he?

Why!

Why!

He started to panic; he needs his name to make friends!

Ranboo’s eyes widen, the kid is going into a panic attack.

Quickly he makes sure Tubbo is fine while he walks over to the shaking and crying boy before him.

Gently he hugs the blond, only Notch could know how long the boy has been alone.

Rubbing circles in the boy's back seemed to calm them down a bit.

Tears run down Tommy’s face as he accepts the embrace “I’m sorry I don’t remember my name. I just remember my best friend was Dream, he would do this for me. He would help me and I remember he liked green. He wared a green hoodie and a smiling mask so that even if he felt sad, he could always smile for me. Im sorry, I’m so, so, sorry.”

This is the moment Ranboo realized this boy is broken and sighs. Great, he’s got two broken children on his hands one mentally, another physically.

It took some time but he was able to get Tubbo to one of the houses with the other child in toe, who after profusely apologizing for the break down made sure they had warm blankets and food. To his surprise, the boy knows their way well around a kitchen.

They even had herbs and medicine for Tubbo’s leg.

It felt strange finally having an opportunity to breathe.

Almost like for a while he had forgotten he could do it.

***

The next day Tommy smiles brightly as he tends to his day to day chores until he sees Ranboo come up to him.

He looks to the hybrid with a smile “Hello Ranboo, do you need anything. Oh does Tubbo need more medicine?”

Ranboo shakes his head “No, Tubbo is asleep right now, I just was going to ask about the amour you talked about. Is it ok if I make some?”

Tommy’s eyes glitter “Oh armor? Sure! I only use materials for tools and food.”

Ranboo frowns as the boy begins to lead him to a large building with a sign on top saying ‘supplies’. It’s not the sign that doesn’t sit right. It’s the handwriting, why does that look familiar?

Shaking it off he follows Tommy in and looks in awe at the chests upon chests of diamonds, iron, you name it the kid at least has two large chests of it.

This kid has enough supplies to go up against the roaming colonies! Even the Antarctic empire has nothing on this.

He looks to the child in awe “You gathered all of this?”

Tommy nods “Yeah, I have quite a few scars from all the netherite mining. But I know when my friend comes back, it will all be worth it.”

To this Ranboo frowns “Why would you have scars? You have more than enough to make armor or better tools.”

To this Tommy shrugs “Well I’m saving it for when my friend comes back. He never liked me having armor or tools so we would blow them up. I have the reserve for when he does come I can make a bunch of armor for him to blow up so that he can be happy.”

Ranboo stares with wide eyes and frowns “That’s not how friends work.”

Tommy’s eyes widen tears threatening to fall “w-what?”

That's always how friends work right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have more tissues we can be emotional together.  
> Try listening to this song and reading the fic without crying I failed and I wrote it.  
> https://youtu.be/Lr0UOKd1dd0


	4. Right there where you left it

Ranboo shook his head at seeing Tommy on the verge of going into another panic “Hey- hey I’m sorry. How about me and Tubbo make a name for you?”

This seemed to work as Tommy calmed down and nods “Yeah. I think I would like that.”

With that Ranboo made himself and Tubbo some armor while Tommy made food.

Tommy hums as he sets the table and looks up to see Tubbo leaning on Ranboo and the three sit down at the table.

Tubbo over the last two days can’t help but just stare at the boy before him.

He seriously thinks he knows this guy but, why can’t he place a finger on it?

It’s like a phantom just out of reach.

Tubbo looks to the boy in Infront of him curious “So how come we don’t see any mobs?”

Tommy smiles “Well im not entirely alone, Corpse keeps the mobs around here at bay. He should be stopping by soon. He comes every Tuesday and we trade stuff. Speaking of which that is Tomorrow. I'll see you guys later help yourselves to the food.”

With that, the boy rushed out the door and left.

(this chapter was cut short due to a sketch of Tommy made by yours trully :)


	5. lying upside down

Next day started with warm sunlight peaking from the horizons.

Tommy having a sack of various items in tow as he heads to the town square in Logstedshire, Ranboo shortly behind.

The boy smiles as he rambles to Ranboo “So Corpse taught me a bunch of stuff. Like medicine making and other things. I think you’ll like him.”

Ranboo frowns Corpse why does he feel like he’s heard that name before?

Fallowing Tommy to the portal he swears he hears the boy squeal when a very, very tall man comes out of the ender portal. This man has a twisted rabbit form infused with his face. It’s strange but he’s not going to question it.

However the man's dark clothing with accompanied by rabbit skulls, that rings a bell. This isn’t just any random trader this man is the leader of the black markets that exist on the nether roof.

Corpse smiles at Tommy, ruffling the boy’s hair “Hey bud, how are you doing. Sorry, it took me longer to visit I know you hate being alone.”

Tommy leans into the touch almost like a lost puppy dog with no real owner “It’s ok! Some other people came out of the portal a few days ago! They're nice. But one of them has a broken foot and they say they're heading to the burrowing city.”

Immediately Corpse looks to Ranboo and their eyes narrow. With how this man is acting Ranboo could assume Tommy is some kind of little brother to the man.

Corpse hums “Really now, that would mean they're heading to Pogtopia. Am I correct?”

Ranboo nods shivering at how low this man's voice is “Yes that would be correct, but uh is he you’re brother?”

To this, the man frowns and looks to Tommy “Hey kido do you remember your name or did you forget again.”

Tommy’s expression furrows “Uh my name is.. my name is uh I.. I forget.”

Corpse sighs “Alright Theo, Theo is your name. Theo, could you go get started on breakfast? I want to see how you did with those recipes I got you.”

To this ‘Theo’ nods vigorously with excitement “Got it!” and with that, the boy ran off.

Corpse then looks back to Ranboo “Theo isn’t his actual name. I just keep telling him that one because he keeps forgetting.”

Ranboo raises a brow “What is his actual name?”

Corpse frowns “To that question the answer is …. I don’t know. At one point I thought it was something like Tim or something but the one time I said that name he had a serious panic attack and started screaming and crying for hours straight. It only stopped when I told him that wasn’t his name and gave him his new name Theo.”

Ranboo’s expression drops “Why is he-“ his sentence is finished by Corpse.

The man has a grim expression now “like this? Amnesia, trauma, you name it he probably has it. I really wish I had the answer to that one myself. I just was portal hopping when I found the kid. He at first thought I was Dream. But then as things went, he realized I wasn’t Dream. I at first looked around hoping maybe this was somebody else’s lost kid. But no, no one has ever come and I finally have a meeting with Dream. So, I’ve been just trying to help him with what I can. I trade with him. I try and help him but yeah. One thing he will refuse to do is leave this place. I'll be leaving again after breakfast for the meeting.”

Ranboo nods “Alright me and Tubbo can keep an eye on him if you want.”

Corpse sighs “You would? The last thing I want is him having a panic attack…again.”

To this the ender men half breed frowns “Well he had one or two while I was here. The first one was when I asked his name the second was when I talked about Dream too much.”

Corpse nod’s to this “Yeah, that will happen with him.”

****

Breakfast was short but Tommy seemed happy to have Corpse’s company and when the man left his heart broke when he heard Tommy speak to seemingly no one “Please don’t leave forever as my friend did.”

****

Corpse hums a tune softly as he heads through the nether, the overworld, to the nether roof and then through another system that leads to the Dream SMP.

He focuses on walking forward as guardsmen escort him to a large haul and at the end is sitting on a shattered throne is Dream, the nightmare himself.

The man looks to Corpse with curiosity from under his mask "So what would be so important that the king of thieves requests an audience with me?"

Corpse sighs "Do you know of a boy named Tommy?"

A horrid silence falls over everyone in the room and Dream's expression darkens from under the mask "You find a body or an actual living being?"

Corpses eyes narrow "Living."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy you need more tissues?


	6. when you finally find it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see you have survived this far... ok hats off to you. Now let's see if you can make it through this.

The room falls silent and Dream looks to the soldiers in the room “You all are dismissed.” The two men watched the soldiers leave and Corpse watched in awe as Dream took his mask off. Revealing a man with dark caramel eyes and black hair.

Tears are within his eyes “I thought, Dream killed the kid or the kid ran away.”

Corpse tilted his head “but you're-“

The man before him finishes the statement “Dream? No, but yes, I am the current Dream of the server. The last Dream, the Dream everyone is expecting of me. . is dead.”

To this Corpses eyes widen in the realization that Theo’s friend, the beloved friend that the boy had been waiting for is dead.

The friend that the boy spent endless hours to prep a celebration for their return is six feet under.

He remembers when he and Tommy first met.

_Corpse hummed as he walked along with the remains of a broken bridge in the nether until he reached a portal. He could softly see someone on the other side. Weary of an attack he readies his ax and walks through._

_Now as a leader of a black-market tribe of nomads you see a lot of strange things to even truly disheartening._

_But he never could have been prepared for this._

_He expected an attack, not a hug, It took a short moment to recognize that this wasn’t someone attacking. He looked down to see a boy hugging him like he was the child’s savior._

_Corpse put away his ax and was about to speak when he heard the soft broken voice from the boy “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Dream. I’ll be good, I promise just please don’t leave me again, it was scary. But I stayed just like you wanted.”_

_Corpse felt guilt settle in his gut “I’m sorry but I’m not Dream.”_

_Tommy looked up at Corpse with wide faded blue eyes and staggered back and began to sob and curled into himself “oh…im sorry. Im s-so pathetic. Of course, he hasn’t come back. I haven’t learned my lesson yet.”_

_The guilt just stabbed Corpse with a knife and Corpse lets out a sigh as he opened his arms “Hey uh im sorry I wasn’t who you hoped for but id say you look like you need a hug. How about you tell me about this Dream.”_

_The boy was hesitant but slowly and shakily accepted the embrace. “He was my best friend, the best friend I ever had and he left because he had to take care of something but..but.” his voice broke into a rasp from disuse the only sound leaving their mouth were sobs and it was in this moment that Corpse knew he could not leave this child._

_The child fell asleep in his arms and he immediately went to work on a house, he couldn’t help but wonder as he gazed at the old craters in the land how long the kid been here with no shelter or companionship._

_Hopefully, for the child’s sake, he could find this person named Dream and reunite them with one very loyal little solder boy._

So now he looks at the man before him and sighs "Would it be possible if- if you could visit him at least once. Pretend to be Dream, I mean for one visit. He's been left there for so long for Dream. One visit and then ill tell him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im surprised you made it through that. Here have more tissues and yes I'm evil but if you made it this far I think you already know that.  
> also, comments keep me a float and I love the all :)


	7. the under side is lighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy you know the drill tissues are there for ya at the end.

The man’s eyes narrow “Why would I have to pretend to be the previous Dream if you don’t mind me asking?”

Corpse looks at the man before him with saddened eyes “Because when I found him and I finally got him to the point to talk, he told me he couldn’t leave because he was waiting for his friend named Dream. Understand when I first found him he didn’t even have a house.”

He lets a tear fall recalling the memory.

_Corpse after giving the child some water through the day finally asked the question on his mind “Why are you here?”_

_The boy looked to him and smiled “Because I’m waiting for my best friend Dream. I can’t leave until he comes back. So that way he'll know I’m a good friend too.” His voice still rough and soft from lack of use._

_It was from there that Corpse knew he couldn’t take the child with him. So he began making trips to visit the kid. Then there was the name incident._

_He found a chest with a book in it and in the book he found the name, Tommy. He walked back over to the cabin he had going and walked into the house to find the boy curled up in some blankets he gave the kid and asked the forbidden question “Hey kid is your name Tommy? Or what is your name?”_

_He watched as Tommy’s eyes widened and he screamed and cried nothing but guttural noises coming from the child._

_Tommy felt himself shake he’s not Tommy._

_Tommy was bad._

_Tommy got banished and no one liked Tommy._

_Not even his best friend really liked Tommy._

_SO HE IS NOT TOMMY!!_

_HE WANTS TO FORGET TOMMY!_

_THAT BOY DOSNT EXSIST!_

_Corpse quickly rushed over and tried to calm the child down but it didn’t seem to work until he spoke “Hey uh im sorry that clearly isn’t you’re name. How about you're someone else. Like Theo do you like Theo?”_

_To this Theo calmed down and looked to Corpse “im Theo, Tommy" Theo pauses and then speaks again "Tommy is dead.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm, don't ya love the angst? Comment I love em chuck em at me!


	8. when you turn it around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy good morning your daily does of angst is here

The man hums “For Tommy? After everything, you know what sure. I at least owe him that after all things considered.”

Corpe’s eyes widened “Really?”

Dream nods “Yeah lead the way.”

*****

Theo hummed as he tends to Tubbo’s foot.

Tubbo stares for a long moment at the boy before him and then speaks with wide eyes “That tune.. where? Where did you hear that song? That was L’manberg’s national anthem.”

Tommy looks to Tubbo and shrugs “Not a clue it’s just a tune I always seem to know.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened there is only one person in this whole world who would still take time to remember that song. The same song that only a set amount of people would truly know by heart. Tears brim in his eyes as he gazes at his friend that thought was dead.

Theo looked to him after taking off the cast “Congrats your foot is no longer-“ They stop once they see Tubbo’s tears “Hey what’s wrong?”

Tubbo wiped away the tears and sighed in the realization that this was Theo …… not Tommy. “It’s fine, thanks for healing my foot.”

Theo nods “You’re very welcome, I’ve missed the company. I’ve got to go check on the dogs, feel free to try walking on your foot.”

With that Theo left and a few minutes later Ranboo came in with a smile “Hey so Theo told me you’re foot is better. We should probably leave soon.”

Tubbo nods “Yeah, hey Ranboo do you remember Tommy?”

Ranboo stared at him for a moment and then nods “Yes, he died in – oh, OH that’s …. OH. Theo is Tommy isn’t he?”

Tubbo could only nod “Yeah but I don’t think he remembers us, he just remembers Dream, that green bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats you made it thus far.


	9. Everything stays right where you left it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh! ok i cried while writing this. ...that's saying somthing

Theo was working on the garden when he heard the sound of someone coming through the portal.

He expected Corpse and it to be just Corpse but no the second he registered the green hoodie and the percaline mask he ran straight for them and hugged them.

Tears rolling profusely down his face as he hugs his friend, his friend that has finally come back “Im sorry I hid stuff from you, I’m so sorry. I should have listened, I should have been better. But I promise I have tons of stuff to make it up to you.”

Dream wrapped his arms around the child and whispered comforting nothings to the boy.

Corpse watched as Theo led ‘Dream’ around the camp and then came to the end of the day. The boy’s joy only made his dread stronger.

When Theo went off to make dinner only to come back with a plate of food to see Dream and Corpse standing by the portal.

The sun setting in the distance.

Dream looked to Theo “Im sorry Tommy but I can't lie to you. I can't do that to you.”

Theo tilt’s his head “What do you mean Dream? Corpse what does he mean?”

Dream puts down the hood, revealing the man's black hair, and takes off the mask revealing the lack of Dreams emerald eyes that Theo knew, the lack of sandy hair that Theo knew.

Then the man spoke “My name isn’t Dream. I don’t know if you remember me but, let's start over. I’m Snapnap.”

Tears flood Tommy’s vision and his body shake as he looked at Corpse with wide eyes and spoke with a broken voice “Where is my friend?”

Corpse sighed and he looked to Theo “Theo I, he died. That’s why he didn’t come back is he won't ever come back. Im sorry bud.”

A soft pathetic shrill left Theo's mouth as he looked back to Snapnap “S-so you pretended, to be him? But I stayed I was good; I was good but- but my friend.”

He curled into himself and sobbed he just wanted his friend. Why, why was that so much to ask. He repeated “I was good” over and over but clearly no words could bring his friend back.

Snapnap felt a few tears fall off his face when he saw Corpse gently pick Tommy up and speak “I’m sorry but I guess you and you're friend, that friendship. Was never meant to be.”

Snapnap sighed “Ill be heading back now, it was good to see him again. I’m just sorry it had to go this way.”

With that, the man left and Corpse tends to the broken soldier boy in his arms by running his hands gently through the boy's hair as they head over to Theo's home. His gentle deep voice gently putting the child to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you survived? here have some tissues we can cry together... I'm awful i know


	10. Everything stays but it still changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter will update to be longer.... I just want to post what I have so far. :)

Corpse hummed while he tended to Tommy the boy has a complete and utter lack of motivation for anything besides hugs and tears.

None Corpse can blame with all things considered.

It was as he was running some supplies from the sheep pin that he saw Ranboo and Tubbo walk up to him.

Corpse being the first to speak “So you two leaving.”

Tubbo looked at him with saddened eyes and spoke “Yeah we're heading to Pogtopia but I thought it should tell you I figured out who Theo is, his name was Tommyinnit. He does have family in Pogtopia but also over in the Antarctic empire.”

Corpse’s eyes widen “He has a family? Do you two know the way to Pogtopia?”

The two nod, Ranboo being next to speak “Yeah we do, we just always have bounty hunters on our tail so there are risks.”

Corpse’s eyes narrow and look towards the house Tommy is in “For him, ill do it.”


End file.
